Sosuke Aizen/Powers
Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Sosuke Aizen is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many. He has also created several Hollows and Arrancar while avoiding arousing any suspicion from the majority of his fellow Shinigami. For over 110 years, he had been engaging in experiments that involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of spirit energy and spirit particles, including experiments involving the Hollowfication of Shinigami, something that had never been done before. However, it could also be argued that a number of his supposedly scientific discoveries and creations are more based on lucky guesses than anything else, or simply overestimating what is going on, such as refusing to believe that the Hogyoku was, in fact, nothing more than a simple wish-granting object. *'Master Manipulator': He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man since his public betrayal of Soul Society. He is able to deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. For years, he was able to convince everyone around him that he was a kind-hearted man with the best intentions for Soul Society, while performing horrific actions. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. *'Master Tactician': Aizen seems to be a great planner, but in actual battle, he tends to rely heavily (if not solely) on the power of his Shikai, hiding behind illusions when he knows he cannot win otherwise. However, considering that being able to manipulate the five senses of one's opponents is an extremely powerful and useful tactic, he at least knows how to use it effectively, though how talented he is at tactics without his Zanpakuto is unknown. His plans also seem to be complicated, and Aizen himself might believe them to be as such, but a number of them are actually quite simple, and even seem to be based on luck rather than actual skill or intelligence on his part. Kido Master: Aizen has great proficiency in using Kido spells. He is skilled enough to use Kido without the use of their incantation. He can produce powerful protection spells while in battle. Immense Strength: Though he rarely displays it, Aizen possesses immense physical strength. Able to lift/block heavy objects with little to no effort, in the manga he is shown to stop Dimension Warp Holes and break them. Immense Reiatsu: Even by captain standards, Aizen possesses tremendous spiritual power. It is so great that, if he wanted to, he could easily kill all of the Espada and the Gotei 13 (with the exception of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto). His reiatsu is purple. Master Swordsman: While the full extent of his prowess is unknown, Aizen can effortlessly fight back against an opponent's Shikai and Bankai with his own blade still sealed. He can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes. Shunpo Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and evading Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them, and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds, even when being attacked from behind. It's questionable if he is as fast as Yoruichi Shihōin or Sui-Feng, but regardless, his speed cannot be taken lightly. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Zanpakuto or Kido, Aizen is a highly capable unarmed fighter. His favorite method is effortlessly catching his opponent's weapons with a single bare-hand. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Zanpakuto Kyoka Suigetsu (Japanese for "Mirror Flower, Water Moon"): In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. *'Shikai': It's release command is "Shatter", which can be used to activate and deactivate the Shikai. The name Kyoka Suigetsu hints at its illusionary properties; the moon reflected in water and a flower in a mirror are things that can be seen, but not held. It is a Chinese saying for seeing and desiring something that is a dream that cannot be easily grasped in hand, teaching people about temptations. : Shikai Special Ability: * Kanzen Saimin (Japanese for "Complete Hypnosis"): It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be that of the enemy. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyoka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is released, that person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis. The hypnosis is long-lasting, maybe permanent. When he turns off the hypnosis by force of will, the image shown melts away or shatters. Kyoka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware that they are under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence. Kyoka Suigetsu's hypnotic abilities make it a highly useful tool in combat, as Aizen can quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive his opponents. For example, by creating a decoy of himself, or other illusions to distract his opponents, Aizen can hide his own movements and attack with impunity. His opponent will remain focused on the illusion until it's too late to react. While the illusions Kyoka Suigetsu creates are quite powerful, those with considerable power and skill themselves may be able to note slight differences in the illusions compared to the real thing, even if they are not able to determine what exactly is different. Kyoka Suigetsu's reiatsu gives it away to those keen enough to sense its actual presence past the illusions created by its complete hypnosis. The sole way to escape Kyoka Suigetsu's ability is to touch the blade itself before complete hypnosis is activated. * Bankai: Not Revealed. Hogyoku Implantation Fusions First Fusion: Aizen embeds the Hogyoku into the center of his chest. *'Protective Regeneration': By embedding the Hogyoku into his chest, it actively protects Aizen by healing his injuries almost instantly. *'Strength Augmentation': Aizen's already considerable strength is further enhanced by the Hogyoku's evolution of his body. He is able to easily strike through a target's flesh with a single, nonchalant sweep of his bare hands. *'Durability Augmentation': Aizen's durability is further enhanced by the Hōgyoku's evolution of his body. Second Fusion: Aizen's second form is rather phantom-like figure. His face is covered with a white canvas, and his outfit is now a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist. There is a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hogyoku is embedded in him. *'Enhanced Durability': Aizen's durability increases immensely in this form. *'Enhanced Endurance': Aizen performs in battle as if he were unharmed, even while taking a lot of damage. *'Enhanced Strength': Aizen's strength increases so greatly that he can damage almost anything. *'Enhanced Speed': Aizen's new-found power enhances his speed to the point that even captain-level opponents cannot register his movements. *'Regeneration': Aizen also demonstrates a form of regeneration. *'Enhanced Reiatsu': After Aizen fuses with the Hogyoku, both Shinigami and humans are incapable of sensing his Reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere. He compares this to how a two-dimensional being is incapable of interfering with a three-dimensional one. Third Fusion: After completing his "chrysalis" stage, Aizen sheds his sleek phantom-like form to reveal a form similar to his original one, with the addition of long hair and gray eyes with purple sclera. The exact difference in power between his new form and his previous form is unknown. *'Enhanced Durability': Aizen's durability has been further enhanced, to freakish levels. *'Enhanced Reiatsu': Aizen's already enormous reiatsu is further enhanced. Like before, it is so great that others cannot detect it unless he lowers it enough for them to do so. Fourth Fusion: In his next form, Aizen has a hole in the center of his chest, with a cross in the middle of it. The form-fitting white robe that enveloped him in his past two forms lengthens, and flares out at the ends. In this form, his irises vanish, as well as his eyebrows and the hair curl that usually hangs over his face. There appears to be a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. He has also gained three sets of butterfly-like wings. *'Regeneration': Aizen retains his ability to regenerate from physical wounds, though at a much faster rate. *'Enhanced Strength': In this form, he is able to effortlessly attack his opponent with minor movement or force. *'Teleportation': In this form, he is capable of de-materializing himself from one place and re-materializing himself a distance away. He breaks down his body into multiple purple shards and reassembles himself. Final Fusion: In his final form, Aizen takes on a distinctively Hollow-like form. The diamond shaped point breaks open, revealing a vertical black third eye upon the center of the forehead, and the skin on his face splits open down the middle and pulls back around the sides of his head to reveal a blackened, demon-like skull. He develops three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hōgyoku standing at the center of the top hole. His feet become single claws, and his hands becomes blackened. His butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings, with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Aizen no longer has any semblance of clothing in this form, and his musculature becomes more defined. *'Fragor' (Spanish for "Din/Clamor"): Aizen is able to release bluish-purple energy spheres from the Hollow-like skulls on the top of his wings. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater, with an accompanying explosion that creates a fallout that can be felt miles away from the blast site. *'Ultrafragor '(Spanish for "Ultra/Beyond-Din/Clamor"): Aizen surrounds his target with his wings and uses the Hollow-like skulls atop his wings to generate a circle of bluish-purple spiritual energy around a target. Upon creation, the ring reverberates with power and solidifies, while forming three more larger solid rings in concentric formation. Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities